This application is based upon and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 11-82819 filed Mar. 26, 1999, the contents being incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an information retrieval processing system that retrieves information such as a text. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information retrieval processing system which retrieves an input, such as a search question, regardless of the type of character string, from a search medium such as the internet.
Conventionally, when a user intends to conduct a search by way of multiple information retrieval systems, it is necessary for a search question input interface to be selected from among the multiple information retrieval systems. The input is then conducted by way of the selected input interface.
FIG. 17 is a schematic view of a conventional search question input system 100. As illustrated, the user 102 must select and use one of a plurality of information retrieval systems, namely: information retrieval system a, designated by reference number 104; information retrieval system b, designated by reference number 106; information retrieval system c, designated by reference number 108; information retrieval system d, designated by reference number 110; or information retrieval system e, designated by reference number 112. The selected information retrieval system then communicates with an output unit 114.
FIG. 18 is a schematic view of an alternative search question input system 116. By way of alternative system 116, user 102 inputs a search question into a certain one input interface without selecting any search question input interface. The search question is then passed to all of the information retrieval systems.
Among the conventional systems mentioned above, the system configuration illustrated in FIG. 17 requires time for the user to select the appropriate information retrieval system. Likewise, with the alternative system configuration illustrated in FIG. 18, the information retrieval is executed by information retrieval systems in which the user did not desire. Thus, there are times when an excess of information is presented to the user. Thus, the operating speed of the system used by the user becomes slower due to the fact that it is necessary to wait until the entire search of each information retrieval system is completed. Furthermore, the user retrieves a large quantity of search results which provides for inefficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems in the art by providing an information retrieval processing system that reduces the user time required in information retrieval.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanism that reads a context in which a user operates an information retrieval system, such as a context in which a search question will be input, and selects an appropriate information retrieval system by way of that mechanism.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide an information retrieval processing system by using a context in which a user will input a search question, and in which the time required for using the information retrieval processing system is reduced.
Objects of the present invention are achieved by an information retrieval processing system, including a search question input unit to receive a search question of a user; a context acquisition unit to acquire a context upon receiving the search question of the user; and a selection unit to select an information retrieval unit from among a plurality of information retrieval units based on the context acquired by the context acquisition unit, and to access the selected information retrieval unit.
Further objects of the present invention are achieved by an information retrieval processing system, including a search question input interface unit to receive a search question from a user; a context acquisition unit to acquire a context upon receiving the search question from the user; and a search question change unit to change the received search question into a second search question.
Even further objects of the present invention are achieved by an information retrieval processing method, including inputting a search question from a user; acquiring a context corresponding to the search question upon input by the user; selecting an information retrieval system among multiple information retrieval systems based on the context acquired in the acquiring step; and accessing the selected information retrieval system.